Know your enemy
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Alternate universe, L/a pairing. The real culprits behind Allura's parent's death is closer to her than she's ever dared dream, and they are about to ensnare her in their latest devious scheme to gain control of Arus...
1. Prolouge

And again, I own nothing. Nothing! World Event Productions has laid claims to all rights pertaining to the Voltron crew. I'm just fooling about in their playground. Oh yeah...this is going to be totally alternate universe...so blame any OOC on that...  
And yeah...*sheepish grin* Another story...like I don't have enough on my plate...  
This story was actually started BEFORE the Beauty Contest, and Come Find Me. I guess I never put up, since I haven't really worked on it much....but maybe some reviews will help inspire me to continue this...  
---Michelle  
  
  
In the distant future, in a galaxy not far removed from our own, there exists a legend. A tale of an awesome power forged by human hands...a robot made to convey a message of hope, and deliver peace to all people, both good and bad...The robot had grown to be a force reckoned with...it's name known by all...it's pilots loved by some, fear by others...  
But it was some time before it attained this power...back in the beginning it was merely created to keep a struggling planet freed from oppression. And even then, it was barely all it's creator could do to keep the balance from tipping into evil's favor.  
And so in desperation, the ruler of the war torn planet issued a challenge to a merciless tyrant. To meet on the battlefield, face to face, with only their blades and the sky above them to witness their duel....   
It was fitting that it was a dark and stormy night. The inky black sky made it a suitably creepy atmosphere. The rumbling of the heavens almost draining out the angry words, and cling clang of swords coming together.   
The two duelists, both men just past their prime, but still in excellent fighting condition, kept at it for hours. If any had been there to bear witness, they would have seen a deadly dance of intricate moves that could have made a choreographer green with envy.  
It reached it's climax when the man with the heavier build mis-stepped, his opponent's blade coming perilously close to slicing off his pointed ear. He tried to compensate, bringing the blade towards his enemy's belly, but his sword was easily parried. The leaner man pressed the advantage, sword rebounding from the block, to twist and return, the flat of the blade slamming hard into the hand that held a sword of it's own. The grip loosened, but he did not drop his weapon. Not until his legs were kicked out from under him.   
Hitting the ground hard, the sword landed next to him, his opponent's foot coming down on the hilt, holding it there. With a triumphant cry, the victor's blade was down, slashing open a shirt, another slash drawing blood.   
"Do you surrender?!" He demanded, sword poised over the man's heart.  
Lightening flashed, for one moment making the man on the ground's face clear...He wasn't human after all, but that of some hybrid species...his skin a blend of dark blue and purple hues...Feline eyes slitted as they glared up at the man before him, a snarl on his lips....But he would not answer....  
"I said, do you surrender?!" demanded the man, sword point pressed warningly against the skin of his chest, prepared to seek out a heart to carve into bits.  
"........YES!!" The alien finally hissed out. "Yes damn you! I surrender!"  
"Then leave here as per the terms of our agreement." The man said, dropping his sword. But he did not re-sheate it. He wasn't that trusting of this alien man who had been threatening his kingdom for months now. The alien slowly got to his feet, the two men never taking their eyes off each other.   
"I wouldn't have been so merciful in your place."  
"You think I don't know that?" The human gave a hoarse sounding chuckle. "I know the type of man you are, all too well. Nothing more than a murderer with money and power, willing to step on all who get in your way."  
"Then kill me." The alien said. "If you have the stomach for it, you weak little rat!"  
"No...It is not my way...I won't lower myself to your level." His head bowed as he said this, and the alien moved, intent on grabbing up a rock, knocking him off his feet, and reclaiming his sword. "I wouldn't!"   
With a strangle gasp, the alien froze, the sword dangerously closed to slicing open his throat. "You see...I am not adverse to murder if it's in self defense." Angry hissing sounds were the only words he got back in reply. "Now go before I decide your life's blood on my hands is not that big a price to pay for giving the rest of the galaxy a chance for peace."  
The alien slowly backed away, and when he got a safe distance away, he paused. There was still words to be said. "You're a fool!" He said, intent on denouncing him, even in the face of his recent loss. "This won't be the last you hear of me!" A fist was raised, shaken menacingly in the human's direction. "I'll make you and your people pay! The indignities I shall force on your wife and unborn brat will pale in comparison to the embarrassment you have forced on me today! Mark my words, all will suffer for this!"  
The human refused to be goaded into a reply, and the alien was forced to content himself with having the last reply. Cape swishing in his wake, he strode purposefully away, disappearing into the woods, off in search of his steed. Already he had plans forming...plans of revenge...plans that were in total disregard of the rules of the duel he had just lost. Rules he had sworn to uphold no matter the outcome. No, he could not wait to get back to his ship, and show he was bound by nothing and no one.  
The human male stood in that clearing for a while. When at last he was sure that his alien opponent was gone, he risked turning his back. It was time to head back to the castle. His ears picked up the sound of hoof beats pounding hard into the ground. Was that his horse, somehow freed of it's tether? Or something more sinister? The sound grew louder as the horse approached. His blade flashed in the darkness, ready for who may be riding it.  
"Hold!" Came a familiar voice, and he sagged with relief. He was spent after hours of dueling with the alien. He feared he would be no match for a fresh, well rested fighter. "Hold..." The man urged again, slowing the horse to a trot before him.   
"Good friend, what brings you here?" He suddenly felt a flash of fear. "Is it..."  
"Yes my liege. The Queen...." The horse stopped, and the man jumped down from it's back.   
"Her time has come...." whispered the King, feeling a twinge of pain. He was to be there! "But it's sooner than we thought..."  
"Ah but Erene says these things keep their own schedule." A fond chuckle accompanied these words.  
"She is giving birth as we speak." The king said slowly, need to say it out loud. Perhaps he had misunderstood.   
"That's right." The man rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Mercy me...you would think after two previous labors, you would be more coherant in this sort of situation."  
"Both my sons died during the delivery..." The King said it almost as a whisper.  
"Oh my...how heartless of me...I fear all the excitement has made me careless with my words. Forgive me your highness." The man begged.  
"Of course I do..." The King said dully. "But my wife...I must..."  
"Yes you must go to her." He was already guiding the King's hands towards the saddle pommel. "Take my horse, I'll walk back...."  
"Yes..." But shell-shocked and worry made him clumsy, and he only managed to get halfway into the saddle, sliding back to the ground. "Help me..." He saw the dagger too late. It was already descending on him, he who was unprepared for a betrayal by this magnitude. The force used was powerful, the finely sharpened blade easily sliding into him, passing through the bones of his rib cage, to puncture a lung. He dimly registered that it hurt more going out than in, as he slumped knee first on the ground.   
"Why...." He said, blood already coming up his throat, splattering out with his words. "I trusted you..."  
"And I thank you for that *friend*." The man had a handkerchief out and was rubbing the blood off the murder weapon. "It made it so much easier to do this."  
"What...what do you hope to accomplish..." He asked, falling forward.  
He chuckled. "To gain the crown of course!" With one last thunder of protest, the sky opened up, a drenching rain pouring down on the pair, instantly soaking the two.   
"You'll...never...get...away...with...this..."  
Wild laughter. "But I already have!" His sword was in the traitor's hand, as he approached the fallen King. Lightening flashed again, showing the deathly pale King's face at last, shoulder length brown hair, a mustache and neatly trimmed beard, eyes wide with horror as the sword was brought down over his neck.  
*********************************************************************************  
Letting out one final scream, one to rival that of the thunder, the Queen pushed with all her might, a baby falling free of her, falling into a fretting woman's hands. "She's beautiful your ladyship." cooed the servant. "She has your coloring."  
"Why can't I hear her crying?" demanded the Queen half hysterically. "A baby is supposed to be crying!" She knew all too well what it meant when a baby just born was silent....  
"Calm down!" snapped a woman with curled brown hair. She was not much older than the Queen. She glared at the servant holding the silent baby. "Some apprentice you are! Forgetting your lessons!" She pulled the baby from her hands, and slapped it hard across it's bottom.   
The baby's eyes flew open, revealing a beautiful shade of blue, and her reddened face scrunched up, her fists clenching as she prepared to protest this treatment. The screams filled the Castle Nursery, having an immediately calming effect on the Queen.  
"Give her to me." She begged, arms reaching out longingly.   
"Just a second..." The brown haired woman cleaned the child off, wrapping it in a blanket. "Here you go luv..."  
"Oh..." The Queen breathed out, eyes wide with awe. "She's beautiful!"  
"Aye, she is." The woman nodded. "Look..." She gently fingered the fuzz of the baby's head. "She's going to have your blonde hair."  
The Queen smiled at this. "I can't wait for Alfor to see her!" Her eyes darkened. "He's not back yet, is he?"  
"You know I wouldn't keep that from you."  
"Yes Erene." The Queen agreed. "I can trust you to be honest with me." She sighed, leaning her head back against the pillows. "I suppose no news is good news...."  
"You shouldn't be thinking about that right now..." Erene said. "Not when you need to be resting."  
"I don't think I can rest."  
"Nonsense. I'll fix you up something that will put you right to sleep." Erene moved away from the bed, and with an angry glare, and sharp words, she sent her dimwitted assistant fleeing from the room. "Have you given any thought of what to name her?" She asked, pouring water in a cup.  
"Yes...Alfor and I decided weeks in advance..." The Queen smiled, stroking her child's face.   
"Oh?" With a furtive glance to make sure she was not being spied on, she slipped a small vial out of her sleeve. She broke it open, dumping the clear powder into the glass.  
"Yes...we decided to call her Allura...."  
"How nice." She stirred a finger in the cup, making sure the powder dissolved. "It's a good name. Fitting for a beautiful woman."  
"And my daughter will be the most beautiful of all." The Queen said dreamily. She accepted the cup without question, and gulped down the water. Erene reached to take the child away.   
"No don't!" cried the Queen. "Please? Only until I fall asleep....?"  
"..........Very well." agreed Erene. "You may keep her until you fall asleep." She stepped away from the bed. "I'll be outside in case you need me." She paused only long enough to dim the lights, thinking this small mercy was acceptable. Afterall...once the poison took affect, the child would never be held by either of her real parents ever again.........  
*****************************************************************  
To Be Continued......  
  
  



	2. One

And again, I own nothing. Nothing! World Event Productions has laid claims to all rights pertaining to the Voltron crew. I'm just fooling about in their playground. Oh yeah...this is going to be totally alternate universe...so blame any OOC on that...  
---Michelle  
  
  
It had been roughly 19 years since the night Arus had lost both it's rulers. It was a time that was both tragedy and a blessing, for on the heels of death, came the birth of their new hope. Their new princess. But it would be some time before the child would be grown, and able to take up the reigns of leadership. Until she reached the age of ascension, others would have to rule the regency.  
It fell to the Heir Apparent guardians to shoulder the burdens of the Kingdom. After all, who better to see to affairs of the state, then the former King's Royal advisor, Coran? He had studied all the ancient texts of Arusian government, could even recite many of the laws by memory, and was known to hand down fair judgments. He knew how to uphold tradition, and would make a fine tutor to the young princess, teaching her the knowledge, the tools she would need to be as great a leader as her father!   
And for the role of the feminine outlook, it fell to the late Queen's best friend...a woman who many had forgotten she had a real name...falling into the habit of calling her by the nickname, Nanny. She took to educating Allura in the ways of princesses with an almost zealous fire in her eyes. She filled the girl's head with etiquette lessons, making sure she knew not only how to be charming and well behaved among their own people, but according to the customs of the various visitors from their neighboring planets.   
She placed great emphasis on beauty and material things, though that fell on deaf ears. The princess preferred to go out and play with boys, and in her elementary years, she had earned the nickname of the tomboy princess. She tried to shirk her music lessons, rolling her eyes at their attempts of teaching her how to project a royal image when out among her lessors.   
Allura had a wild spirit, but it didn't mean she was a spoiled child. She was sweet mannered, and almost always courteous, winning over almost all who met her. Her lovely disposition would serve her well in the coming years. For you see, the alien tyrant, King Zarkon of Doom, upped his attack on Arus with a vengeance. Coran, asserting his powers of regency insisted they fight back, a shocking move, for everyone believed that Zarkon had been the one to kill King Alfor. By rights of the duel, the planet should belong to the Drule. Or so they believed....  
Only two people were still alive to tell what really happened that day. And neither were talking. When Zarkon learned that he was being blamed for the death of Alfor, he had sent everyone out of his throne room. How he had laughed in the empty room, his eyes brimming with wetness, as he cackled over this lucky turn of events. He didn't care how it happened, or why, but he was all to prepared to reap the rewards fate had dumped into his lap.  
Everyone thought they knew what had happened that day. The wretched lizard king had sliced off Alfor's head, leaving the body a broken mess in a glade. Coran had gone out to search for the King, the Queen having need of him. He had returned to the castle alone, his horse carrying a heavy burden. Alfor's body...and in his satchel, he helped up the lifeless head, tears streaming down his face, as he cursed Zarkon, cursed any Gods who had witnessed this and not stopped Zarkon's hand.  
The people thought perhaps it was fortunate the Queen died in her sleep. She never had to awaken and learn of her husband's body being defiled so. They would join each other in Heaven, and watch over their kingdom from their lofty perch.   
And so, before Allura had even been baptized, she had attended her first funeral. Over the years, as the war dragged on, forcing the people to retreat to caves, living like animals, she would mourn countless others. Thankfully her people never thought of betraying her, of turning her over to the monster, in other to get some modicum of freedom. Instead they selflessly helped her, at times going hungry so the child could eat and grow stronger, leading the enemy soldiers away from her, even willing to die rather than reveal her whereabouts.  
And what of Voltron? It had been destroyed, split into five pieces, their locations unknown. Coran had tried to pilot the machine in Alfor's stead, but it had rebuffed him, it's movements awkward and jerky, constantly crashing into the ground. Rumors whispered that Voltron would not be forced into use by anyone but one who had Alfor's blood running through their veins.   
The people were only living in hiding for a few years, when new saviors arrived. They called themselves Space Explorers, and they had just escaped from Doom. They, with the help of the now grown princess, would revive Voltron, put the robot back together, and fight off Zarkon. In a way, it worked. They were able to come out of hiding, get back to their lives. Though they now lived in constant fear over what would happen if the princess was to die before a heir was born.  
As of late, the heir issue was the princess' most pressing problem. It was quite something considering she had to constantly argue over the right to participate in battles, plus train hard, and fight off the advances of Zarkon's handsome son, Prince Lotor. Previously her people had been too worried about survival to give much consideration to her marriage prospects, figuring there was still plenty of time. But now, as the time of ascension approached, and she continued to reject one suitor after the other, they were getting desperate. Her guardians were ready to take the decision completely out of her hands....  
"Well what about Prince Throkmontem?" asked her Nanny. "He looks nice."  
Frowning, Allura looked away from the text she was studying to glance at the picture. "He looks arrogant."   
"You've said that about the last seven photos I've shown you." Nanny shook her head, brown curls bouncing. "You should really reserve judgment until after you meet them."  
"I think I have proven myself to be a good judge of character." replied Allura. "I've learned to go into these meetings not expecting much. It leaves a much smaller space for disappointment."  
"Hmph!" Nanny's lips were a thin line of disapproval. "You barely even talk to them."  
"No, I don't. Because they usually cannot stop talking about themselves!" Allura rolled her eyes. "I cannot imagine being stuck with a pompous braggart for the rest of my life!"  
"Well then maybe King Arity of the Teligene Clusters would be a better match." Shuffling through the photos, the woman found his picture.  
"NANNY!" She cried, face flushing, as she looked at the gray haired, wrinkled skin man. "He's OLD!! You cannot possibly---"  
"He's RICH." corrected her Nanny. "And he doesn't look like he's got long to live. If you're lucky he might die on the wedding night. Then you won't have to put up with his talking. And if you're really lucky, in addition to his money and empire, you would conceive a child. Bring it to term, and you'd never have to get married again."  
"..........." Allura stared at the woman before her.  
"........" Nanny broke out into a smile. "Oh luv, I'm only kidding. I wouldn't really make you marry him."  
Allura breathed out a sigh of relief. "You had me going there for an instant."  
"Well we do have to put on a show of appearing to consider him." Nanny sighed, once again looking through the pictures. She had yet to find a male that was so aesthetically pleasing to the eye, that her young charge would be overcome with lust, she would not bother to think up a good protest against the marriage. "He's over 150 years of age, has already outlasted three wives, and yet that still hasn't been enough for him. He decided to send in an application to you."  
Allura shuddered. "If I had to marry someone like him, I just might prefer Throkmontem."  
Nanny smiled, that had partly been her intention, to scare the girl into choosing someone other than King Arity. "Well then, how about...."  
"Nanny, no..." Her hand reached out, holding down the pictures. "No more. Not today...." Or next week, or the week after, or even a month from now.  
"Allura, if not today, then when?" demanded Nanny.  
"So...soon."  
"You've already managed to put this off for three years." Nanny hand her hands over her hips. "You're 19 years old child, you have to be married by the time you turn 21." She sighed. "There's a very small window of opportunity here. We have to have enough time to have a proper engagement period. The people need something to rejoice over, attend celebrations and parades for."   
"We could have a parade without my getting married." Allura said sullenly.  
Nanny ignored this. "And do you know how insulting it would be to the groom in question to have to rush through a ceremony, because you couldn't decide until the last minute?! This must be a big event! Royals do not have quickie marriage ceremonies."  
"..................." Allura kept silent, cause she could think of one prince who would be willing to do just that.  
"Allura!" The older woman took her by the shoulders, resisting the urge to shake some sense into her. "You can't put it off much longer."  
"Don't you think I know that?!" The words exploded from her lips, she angrily breaking free of the woman's grip. She stood, the book dropping to the floor. "You and Coran have been pounding these facts into my heads over and over again, keeping me from my studies in order to meet with wanna be suitors." She was pacing back and forth now, fingers curling and uncurling into fists. "Suitors of all ages, from pimply faced teens, to young men who are still wet behind the ears, to shifty eyed rakes, to the roaming eyes and groping hands of men old enough to be my father." She shuddered. "Or grandfather!" Her eyes looked as turbulent as a stormy sea. "I'm tired of all these dress fittings, and advice on how to snare a man! I just want to have some fun!"  
"Fun?" Nanny arched an eyebrow. "You can have fun AFTER you're married. Until then, your life does NOT belong to you, but to your people."  
"But..."  
"And if you do not make a choice by the end of the night at the suitor's ball, Coran and I will make the decision for you." Nanny smirked. "And you will be forced to go through with the wedding."   
"But that...that's not fair!" protested Allura.  
"What's not fair, is putting your needs above that of your kingdom." Nanny retorted.  
"If I wanted to be forced into marriage, I would have given into Lotor long ago..." Allura muttered under her breath.  
"What was that?" Nanny asked, reminding Allura just how sharp the woman's hearing really was.  
"Nothing." Allura said weakly.  
"Good." Nanny said, her tone sugary sweet. "Now...in addition to pictures, I have some reading for you."  
"But I'm studying some of our laws...." She was actually looking into the laws to see just how iron tight this marriage thing really was.  
"TCH. You don't need to concern yourself with that." Nanny shook her head. "Child, your husband will do the ruling, while you relax."  
"What?" Allura frowned, not ever recalling hearing about this before.  
"Here...I have some light reading on your desk." She pointed out papers stacked several feet high. "It's got photos of your potential grooms, some likes and dislikes, breeding background, it won't do to let the Arusian blood be polluted by bad genetics, and most important of all, a list of their monetary assets. Perhaps if you can't decide on a face..." She reached down to snatch up the book Allura had been reading, intending to put that distraction out of the way. "Something in there will catch your eye."  
"Great...." Allura said, looking disgusted at the papers. Suddenly an alarm went off red lights flashing throughout the castle, horns blaring.   
"Tch!" Nanny scowled. "Another robeast is on the loose?!"  
"Yeah!" Allura said happily. "Oh Nanny..." She tried to keep the glee out of her eyes, but it was impossible. "I'm so sorry...I guess I'll have to look at those papers later. I've got a war to fight!" And she hitched up her skirts, and ran out the room. Nanny a boiling pot of barely repressed rage was left looking after her.  
*********************************************************************************  



	3. Two

And again, I own nothing. Nothing! World Event Productions has laid claims to all rights pertaining to the Voltron crew. I'm just fooling about in their playground. Oh yeah...this is going to be totally alternate universe...so blame any OOC on that...  
---Michelle  
  
  
The Robeast wasn't one of the more spectacular beings Doom had produced. In fact it looked pretty weak, but the Voltron Force had long since learned to keep from doing quick judgments based on appearance. Even a kitten had claws, sharp and ready to slice open skin.   
This robeast had a long sinuous body, composed of six round orbs connected to each. The uppermost orb had two multifaceted eyes like an insect, a bird like beak for a mouth, and long antenna on it's head. The second and third orbs had little legs lined up on the other side, constantly twitching as the beast scurried about the sky.   
Every once in a while it opened it's mouth to roar out a challenge. Lance was amused by it, Hunk was bored. Pidge was already running a diagnostics program from Green Lion intent on discovering all of the robeast's secrets. Keith had a deadly serious air about him, as he stared at the robeast, formulating plans and then rejecting them at a high speed rate. Allura was practically bouncing in her seat, hands itching to get her lion into action. Why wasn't it attacking? And why were the ships from Doom so quiet?  
"Okay team." Keith at last broke the silence, a plan on his lips. "We're going to hit it hard and fast. Each one of us will attack a section of the beast."  
Hunk sighed, wanting this to be over with. "Why don't we just form Voltron and get it over with? End it with a quick jab by blazing sword, and have the rest of the day to relax?"  
"We have to save Voltron as a last resort." Keith said. "It's better to wear the robeast down with lions first. Then it will be easy pickings for Voltron."  
"It already looks like it was beat down." Lance said pointedly. "Oh well. It would be nice to take down a robeast with just the lions for once. Which section do I have?"  
"Take the one under me Lance." Keith said. "I'm going to see if I can't severe the head from the body."  
"Wait a second guys." Pidge said, eyes locked on the onboard computer panel. "I'm detecting high energy readings from that thing."  
"You're kidding!" Lance said.  
"Fraid not. There's minute traces of radiation leaking out." Pidge informed them. "It's not high enough to be considered a danger. However....."  
"There's always a however." sighed Lance.  
"What worries me is....the different chemicals bases in that creature's body." Pidge tapped a button filling the other lion's screens with information. "Recognize the formula?"  
"Isn't that..." Hunk's brow wrinkled. "Components of nuclear weapons?"   
"Yes." Pidge said gravely.  
"Wait...." Allura spoke up. "What's this element here...this...."  
"I know which one you're talking about princess." Pidge said. "I've never seen that particular one used in any combinations. I don't know what sort of reaction it would cause."  
"Could it be Doom discovered a way to up the power?" asked Keith.  
"God help us if they did." murmured Lance.   
"Like I said, there's no way of knowing for sure what it does." Pidge sighed. "I don't even think it is safe to attack it."  
"But we have to try!" insisted Keith.   
"It might be what they're counting on." Hunk said. "To cause us to do their dirty work. We don't even know that anyone is on those ships. They could be robot piloted, and that's why we haven't received any hailings."  
"So what do you think we should do?" asked Allura.  
".........Stick to the plan." Keith decided. "We can't let that thing remain here. It might have a timer to go off."  
"As much as I don't like dealing with unknown chances, I'd have to agree." Pidge let out a heavy sigh. "If I'm to have any chance of disarming it, the robeast has to be brought down."  
"I'm for flinging out pieces into space." Hunk announced. "Or better yet...chunking it all the way to Doom, and letting them clean up after their mess."  
"There's a thought." Lance said.  
"We'll consider it later." Keith told them. "Okay, Hunk you take the fourth section, Pidge gets the fifth, and Allura gets the end. Ready?"  
"Yeah...." Pidge said.  
"I guess so." Hunk replied.  
"Been ready all my life." Lance announced.  
"It's all or nothing guys." Allura said.  
"Then let's go team!" And Black Lion zoomed out ahead of the pack, flying towards his chosen target, a knife materializing in his lion's jaws. The robeast's beak parted, a white light appearing in it's maw.  
"WATCH OUT KEITH!!" Allura screamed out the warning, almost too late. The light shot out, and black lion just barely missed getting hit. The lions were forced to scatter as well, and the energy beam continued onto the castle, crashing into the invisible but highly potent protection field. For an instant, the air around the castle wavered, looking as though Doom had at last found a way to knock down the forcefield. But then it stabilized itself, exerting more energy to repair the section hit by the beam.  
"Damn!" Lance said, sounding a bit in awe over the robeast's attack. "I'd hate to see what it could do to something without a forcefield."  
"Change of plans guys..." Keith said, black lion backing away from the robeast. "I think it's best if we just form Voltron."  
"I would just like to remind everyone that forming Voltron immediately had been my idea." Hunk announced.   
"Hmph!" Keith's cheeks turned red. "Okay everyone, key in the transformation sequence." Everyone took their keys off their uniform, placing them into the panels.   
"Here comes his usual spiel." Lance said on a transmission line that was cut off from Black Lion. The other lion pilots snickered.   
"Energy readings are up." Keith's voice was dripping with satisfaction as his screen was filled up with data from the five lions. "Mega Thrusters are go."  
"Here it comes." Hunk said in an omnious tone of voice.  
"LET'S GO VOLTRON FORCE!!" They screamed it dutifully, their voices lacking enthusiasm. Not that Keith ever noticed that. He had gotten offended the time they asked him to stop announcing everything when they could plainly see, not to mention read it off their monitors. He had muttered stuff about no sense of tradition and sulked about it for weeks until the princess took pity on him, and said he could go back to his *helpful* narrating.   
The five lions flew up in alignment, red and green lions at the front, blue and yellow at the rear, black lion in the center. Black lion's paws went limp and slack, as energy crackled about him. "Form feet and legs!" Keith ordered, all four lions' legs drawing up tight against their bodies. Blue and Yellow Lion started to form a L shape, when Pidge let out a surprised shout. There was activity on the robeast's level.  
The head's antenna began rapidly spinning, appearing as though it were a whirling disc over it's head. Between the body segments, a light glowed, and then they separated, truly becoming six different parts. They hovered in the air for a second, and then shot off...in five different directions. Various curses of frustration were heard from the Voltron force, the transformation process halted halfway through.  
Keith slammed a fist against the command panel. "Doesn't that thing know proper battle etiquette? All the other robeasts know to wait until we form Voltron before doing anything!"   
"And yet Hagger wonders why her creatures can never win a fight." Allura said sarcastically, not having a high opinion of the witches' intelligence level.   
"I suppose we better take care of the head, and then go after the other five." Hunk sighed, realizing his day of relaxation was not meant to be.  
"Damn straight we will...." Keith was cut off, as the head suddenly exploded, a fine coating of dust falling to the land below.   
"Well....that's one less thing for us to do...." Allura said optimistically.  
"Fine...let's each split up, and seek out those other parts." Keith decided.  
"I'm downloading into your computers various disarming methods." Pidge informed them. "Don't worry, it's the disarming explosive for dummies edition. But I feel I must all warn you again. Be careful!"  
"Whatever you say mother!" Lance teased, red lion already moving off in the direction one of the pieces had gone towards.   
"Be careful team!" cried Keith. "Be on the lookouts for any signs of surprise attacks. You especially Princess. You never know when an ambush might lay in wait."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Allura sounded annoyed. "I'm a big girl now, I don't need to be coddled." I get that enough from Nanny, she thought to herself. With words of good luck, and several excited, "Go team, go!" from Keith, the remaining four went their separate ways.  
Allura typed in some orders in her computer, using the robeast's radiation against him. Her lion's sensors would locate any source of radiation in the area...in turn, bringing her right to a robeast body part. It took some time to zero in on one, for even though the lions were capable of hitting incredible speeds, inducing the all too essential for space travel, light speed, she had to drive slowly, so as not to miss anything.   
At last she saw it, laying in the desert sands where Yellow Lion slept when not needed. The part she found was one of those with legs, that now lay limp and unmoving. She guided her lion nearer, setting it down. She needed it close in case she had to make a quick retreat. She brought out a portable data pad, connecting to the ship's computer, downloading the disarming information into it.   
Before stepping outside of her lion, she made sure to activate her helmet's visor, letting the glass extend to encase her skin. She did not want to risk exposure to radiation, no matter how small an amount it was.  
She approached the body part, her stomach twisted in knots with apprehension. This was nerve shattering business, and her hand shook as she brought her knife to it's skin. Squelching cries of disgust, she cut it open, pulling the folds of skin wide, to search inside for the nuclear device. It was there, held in place by the monster's body fat. She consulted her data pad, and made a face, not wanting to put her hand inside the body. Suddenly, a humming noise sounded, and she gasped. Had she inadvertently triggered something?   
Some of the body fat parted, and a chemical, perhaps the one Pidge had not been able to identify fell into the container, mixing with the other chemicals. "Damn it!" Allura cried, and turned to run for her lion. Heart beating rapidly, she ran, becoming aware of a shadowy figure watching her.   
Trying not to tense up, as to not reveal she knew someone else was there, she reached her lion, just as he did. He approached her, footsteps silent on the sand, confident he had the element of surprise. It was revealed it was she who had the upper hand, when she suddenly turned, and kicked out her leg, landing a high blow on his chest.   
Uttering a gasp of surprise, and he stumbled back, out into the sunlight where she could see him. "Lotor!" She hissed, rushing forward to push him onto the ground. "Why am I not surprised?!" She demanded, dropping down onto of him, straddling his body. "Tell me how to...."   
"How to what?" He demanded, laughter in his eyes. "Disarm the bomb?" He chuckled. "Already done, my love." She glanced away, surprised. While she had not been looking, the body part, along with it's contents had almost completely dissolved.  
"What?" She said, confused.  
"Hagger should really be more careful when I'm around." Lotor grinned. "I slipped in a dissolvent to do that, and a chemical to neutralize the other components. After all...I couldn't let her blow up the woman I love."  
"OH!! You!" She said, trying to sound angry. But she had long since lost the ability to get truly infuriated with him. So instead she ended up leaning forward, kissing him squarely on the mouth.....  
************************************************************  
T.B.C.  
Anyone else ever notice that they kept their Lion keys on their breasts? How did they stay on? With Velcro?!   
  



End file.
